Gildor
Gildor, Sword in the North "Strong hands till soft earth; strong steel spills warm blood. By strength alone shall we triumph, for that is all we have. We stand alone upon the brink, fear upon our eyes. Wield fear! Make fear your fire and burn your foes to the ground! Gildorian Fire breaks all shields, rends all flesh! Your fires shall banish the darkness of death and scald the face of evil! Make them suffer for the agony you endured, the nights of terror that never ended! Do not yield! Hurin gives you his eternal flame, now wield it for Gildor and for victory!" - King Caineghar of Gildor History The kingdom of Gildor was the first human nation founded in Lancerus at the dawn of the third age. Only Arn predates its existence within Lancerus. Gildor was founded at the beginning of the Third Age. As the free races fled the destruction of Rhivic, they took a perilous pass through the Gazing Mountains to reach Lancerus. The pass was infested with creatures both powerful and plentiful. Though the journey through would claim many lives, it was those who stayed behind in Rhivic that shared a fate far worse: to be ripped apart by the Forsaken remnants or buried beneath the screaming blizzards of black ice. As the survivors reached the new realm known as Lancerus, it was decided that a settlement be constructed near the pass to Rhivic, now known as Blackthroat Way, so as to guard the entrance to this new land. Ederis Whitefang, slayer of Gothkrissil, rallied the survivors of Rhivic and constructed the great city of Leva Adium. With the aid of both Elves and Dwarves, the city rivaled the might and splendor of many kingdoms of old. As the Elves and Dwarves moved south, the nation continued to grow. Ederis would rule Leva Adium for many more years; his encounters with the divine allowed him extended life in this world. Gildor became known as such due to a combination of Dwarven speech and the tongue of Men. The kingdom was originally known as Gil Meden by the Dwarves, roughly translated as "The Mountain Door." This eventually became combined with the simple common word "door" by the inhabitants: Gildor. Seperation of Nations After the founding of Gildor, contact was made by the southern nation of Arn, an Elven and human country of grand power and size. Ederis refused an alliance with them, citing their lack of assistance in the Black War in the north as grounds for betrayal against their fellow man. Indeed, Rhivician forces of good sent many pleas for help to Arn during the brutal war, though no help ever came. There were some within Gildor, however, that felt trade with Arn would benefit growth and allow for a stronger nation. These people would eventually segregate themselves from Gildor and move south, becoming Larkenvale. Ederis sent many scouts throughout Lancerus to learn of its secrets. Some returned with news that the Dwarves had discovered Halia Mortes, the "City of Marble," and had begun restoring it to its former glory. Ederis contacted the Dwarves of Dol-Baror, asking if they needed assistance. The Dwarves kindly accepted; their dwindled numbers after the war made reconstruction a daunting task, even for a hardy race. Ederis sent aid to the city. Though he did not live long enough to see the fruits of his actions, Halia Mortes would be completed several hundred years later. The men and Dwarves within the city founded the nation of Oden. Oden and Gildor remain strong allies to this day. ::::::::::